plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery for Jester Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Jester Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Jester Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Jester Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon Jester Zombie Food Fight2.png|Jester Zombie dressed as a chef in Food Fight parties JesterHD.png|HD Jester Zombie HDBirthdayzJester.png|HD Jester's costume from the 2015-2019 Birthdayz parties Alljestin.png|Jester Zombie in the All in Jest achievement icon PVZIAT Jester Zombie Idle.gif|Jester Zombie's idle animation Shooted back winter melon.png|Deflected frozen melon (notice that it is thrown straight) Shooted back plasma.png|Deflected plasma Imagen1.png|Deflected fire peas and napalm peas Screenshot 2014-07-14-16-07-12-1.png|A Jester Zombie eating a Wall-nut Jester tornado.png|Frozen Jester Zombie JesterinWW.png|Jester Zombie in Wild West (only in Piñata Party) Infi-nut survives.jpeg|An Infi-nut survives a Jester Zombie's projectiles and the Jester Zombie walks through Chef jester.png|Chef Jester Zombie in Food Fight Piñata Party Faint jester.jpg|A fainted Jester Zombie Dark juggler.png|Hypnotized Jester Zombie Jester eat.jpg|A Jester Zombie ate the player's brains Deflect coconut.jpg|Deflected coconut Deflected Avocado Seed.jpg|Deflected avocado seed Deflected Fire Pea (Fire Peashooter).jpg|Deflected fire pea from Fire Peashooter Deflected Bucket.jpg|Deflected bucket (caused by Magnet-shroom's Plant Food effect) Dead Jester.jpg|A dead Jester Zombie in Piñata Party Buttered Jester.jpg|A buttered and stunned Jester Zombie leg.PNG|Jester Zombie with his leg detached from his body Jester.jpg|Jester Zombie deflecting Winter Melon's projectiles Jester1.jpg|Jester Zombie deflecting Pepper-pult's projectiles Chefster.jpg|Jester Zombie (in Food Fight parties) deflecting a projectile JESTERRRPARTIIIIII!.png|Jester Zombie in the 2015 Birthdayz trailer. Note that it is not cross-eyed. GlowingJester.PNG|A glowing Jester Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKJESTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jester Zombie's sprites and assets ATLASES ZOMBIEFOODFIGHTCHEFSTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Food Fight Jester Zombie's sprites and assets ATLASES ZOMBIEBIRTHDAYJESTERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Birthdayz Jester Zombie's sprites and assets Spinning Jester versus Stunion.jpg|A spinning Jester Zombie getting stunned by a Stunion PoisonedJesterZombie.png|Poisoned Jester Zombie Imagen894.png|HD Jester zombie's costume in Food Fight parties. Mdp2pi.png|Jester Zombie in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image portal jokes.PNG|A Jester Zombie coming out of a portal WeirdJesterGlitch.jpeg|Weird arm glitch Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.43.50 PM.png|A hypnotized Jester Zombie in Dark Alchemy affected by a purple potion eating a grave Jester+GiantPlasmaBall=None.gif|Jester Zombie deflecting a plasma ball from Citron's Plant Food effect (animated) HowIrideaSnowstorm.jpg|Jester Zombie in the Snowstorm TwoJestersinseedselection.jpg|Two Jester Zombies in the seed selection (rare) IMG_20180515_120906_617.jpg|A Jester Zombie frozen mid-spin. JesterZombieArenaAvatar.png|Jester Zombie Arena avatar IMG 8658.png|A Jester Zombie and a hypnotized Jester Zombie deflect a projectile between them Jester Zombie Hamster Ball.jpg|A Jester Zombie in a Hamster Ball FoodFightLevelUp2018.jpg|Jester Zombie in an advertisement of the Food Fight Level-Up Zombie chefster.png|Another HD Jester Zombie in his Food Fight costume 1jesteronneon.PNG|A Jester Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|A Jester Zombie in an advertisement of Birthdayz 2019 HypnotizedBirthdayzJesterEatingAGrave.jpg|Hypnotized Birthdayz Jester Zombie eating a gravestone HypnotizedBirthdayzJesterLeg.jpg|Hypnotized Birthdayz Jester Zombie (detached leg) Jester ice block.png|Trapped in an ice block by Ice Bloom Parsnip & Sweet Potato are back.PNG|Food Fight Jester Zombie in an advertisement of Parsnip and Sweet Potato's return Caulipower & Sling Pea are back.PNG|Food Fight Jester Zombie in an advertisement of Caulipower and Sling Pea's return Black Friday Sale.PNG|Food Fight Jester Zombie in the advertisement of the Black Friday Sale Chinese version Jester Knight Map.png|Jester Zombie and Knight Zombie on the Dark Ages map Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Jester Zombie - Dark Ages Night 5 (Ep.267)|By Others jester zombie plush.jpg|Jester Zombie plush Jester Zombie and HypnoShroom figures.jpg|A Jester Zombie figure with a Hypno-shroom figure PvZ2_ZombieJester@3x.gif|Jester Zombie's head as an animated sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers